


Catch My Breath

by baeconandeggs, nikka14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikka14/pseuds/nikka14
Summary: Baekhyun, a high school student, has a crush on Park Chanyeol, the ace swimmer of the university and her father's student.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265
Collections: BAE2020





	Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE933  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I would like to thank the baemods, my betas, the prompter, and those who will read this. Hopefully you will like it!  
> It's a bit harder to write these days, what with everything going on in the world. But! There's still beauty in words and stories and hopefully mine would make someone smile today.

After classes, Baekhyun ran straight from the senior high building across the field to the university's gym to see her father, the coach of the college swimming team.

"Hey shortie, slow down." A tall guy caught up with her, smiling at her and ruffling her mess of a hair. Baekhyun felt herself slowing down, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"Chanyeol! " She exclaimed, trying to push Chanyeol's hands away. "Stop it! You’ll see, I'll grow taller someday!" She pouted. 

"Cute!" He pinched her cheeks. "Ok, yeah totally. Maybe even taller than me."

She slapped his arm. "Such a bully!" 

"Park! You're late!" Coach Byun shouted when Chanyeol and Baekhyun came through the door.  
"Additional 5 laps! Get changed!" Chanyeol ran to the locker rooms while Baekhyun sat on the bench near her father. She took out her biology book to start the homework the teacher gave them that day.

She was on the third question when Chanyeol came out wearing the university's official swimming shorts. Baekhyun took a peek from under her book. He has a wide shoulder, tapered waist and developing abs. He was perfect. Baekhyun tried to hide her blush. Ever since Chanyeol joined the team, Baekhyun has been blushing around him. She should be used to him by now, what with his constant teasing, but Baekhyun still gets easily flustered around the guy. Her heart can't seem to manage slowing down whenever Chanyeol flashes his lethal smile her way.

"You're still here?"

Baekhyun almost jumped, surprised when Chanyeol suddenly leaned in front of her. "Um, homework. Algebra," she responded. Chanyeol was so close she could see droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes. Her breath caught and her mouth went dry as the boy moved closer. So close. Too close!

"Need help?"

"You? and Math?" She pushed him away a little. He was dripping on her homework and she needed space to breathe. His perfect eyes staring into hers was more than she could handle.

"For Princess Baekhyun's information, I got an A at algebra when I took it. But, well, calculus happened." He chuckled and made an airplane crashing gesture.

"Right Einstein, no thanks, I'm good." 

"Park! Break's over." Coach Byun called.

Chanyeol threw Baekhyun a sheepish smile before he walked back to the pool.

Baekhyun attended the meet that was held in the university the month after. It was the first competition of the season for the varsity team and everybody was looking forward to seeing who would be this year's best athletes. She hasn’t seen Chanyeol compete in an actual competition before but she has seen how he performed during practice. Her father struck gold with Park Chanyeol. The young swimmer had barely begun college, choosing to finish his military service immediately after high school, when Baekhyun’s father scouted him. Chanyeol was convinced to transfer university and ended up in his current team with much positive buzz. He already showed good standings even as a newbie. Now that he already completed the required residency, everyone was excited about what he could do for the team in an actual competition.

Chanyeol was standing at block number 3. He looked majestic, Baekhyun thought to herself while sitting a few feet away with the other spectators. She was intently praying for Chanyeol to win, staring intently at the boy, when two girls in blue crop tops and white skirts arrived and sat on the vacant seats beside her. She hugged her bag closer to her chest to make more room for them. They looked like they were cheerleaders from the football team. One of them had long shiny hair and was really pretty. 

Baekhyun thought even their whispering and giggling looked pretty. "Go Park!" The one nearer her suddenly called out which made Baekhyun return her gaze at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol turned. The girl smiled widely when Chanyeol looked her way. He gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Then he saw Baekhyun beside them and Baekhyun saw his lips spread wider into his full happy smile that always made her stomach flutter. She gave him a shy, awkward smile. She must look so frumpy beside the cheerleaders, wearing a wrinkled school uniform, her hair a mess from running so she could be early for the meet. The girls looked at her, seemed to judge her as not a threat, and went back to cheering for Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun quickly forgot about them when the signal for the start of the race sounded. She could hear her heart pound in her chest as Chanyeol broke through the water. Baekhyun stood and cheered so loudly when Chanyeol was first to reach the end. The red digits on the giant timer said he had a record-breaking lap time. The two cheerleaders almost pushed her back in their haste to run to Chanyeol. Miss Pretty Long Haired Girl suddenly embraced Chanyeol. Baekhyun went still at the scene before her. Of course Chanyeol was dating a very beautiful girl.

Of course. 

It's just a crush, she told herself. Yet seeing Chanyeol smiling his happy smile at the girl who was clinging to his side still hurt just a little bit. 

"You didn't congratulate me on my win." 

Baekhyun looked up from her book and saw Chanyeol was playfully peeking down at her homework again. She gave him a wan smile and mumbled a congratulations. 

"Hey, what was that? Did I not live up to the Byun Standard?"

"Yes, practice more." She stuck out her tongue. Despite the small dose of reality she got during the swimming meet, Chanyeol was still so handsome and so nice to her. How could she possibly forget her stupid little crush on him?

The afternoons are getting a little chilly, Baekhyun thought, as she made her way to the public library. She figured she’d spend most of her senior year reviewing for exams but her Korean Literature teacher thought otherwise. They have a book report due and the ones the teacher had in her list just had to be those that could not be found online. 

“Hey, shortie. What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun jumped at Chanyeol’s voice. Pouting a little when she saw Chanyeol laughing at her surprise. “I need a book from the library.” 

“Want me to come with you?” Chanyeol offered and even without her saying yes, he started walking with her. 

“It’s okay.” She looked past Chanyeol and saw a group of guys staring at them. She recognized Chanyeol’s friends. He seemed to have left them to come with her. “You should go back to your friends.” 

“Chanyeol, you should introduce us to your pretty friend there.” One of the guys from the group walked up to them and smiled at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled back awkwardly. He offered his hand and said, “I’m Jae. Chanyeol’s friend.”

“I’m…”

Chanyeol took his friend’s outstretched hand instead and shook it himself. “She’s off limits.”

“You’re already dating Mina right?” Jae asked with a smirk.

Chanyeol scrunched his nose. “She’s still too good for you and as her _big brother_ , I say no. Bye, guys.” He then put his arm around Baekhyun and continued walking with her.

Chanyeol’s side felt warm and Baekhyun was almost happy. But at the same time, she felt tiny pin pricks in her heart with the boy’s words. He only thought of her as a little sister.

“Thank you. Even though you didn’t have to do that.”

“They’re my friends but college boys are assholes. Don’t date them.”

“Are you...?” She quipped. Chanyeol looked confused so she added,“An asshole too?”

“What? You pea-sized princess!” Chanyeol pinched both her cheeks. Baekhyun could feel another blush coming so she immediately turned her face away and pushed Chanyeol before stomping towards the library. She could hear Chanyeol chuckling behind her and she couldn’t help but grin at the sound. She knew liking him was futile and that he’ll never return her feelings. Still, it’s only a crush, right? She would just guard her heart and keep it to herself.

It wasn’t as if Baekhyun was going out of her way to meet Park Chanyeol. It was just as Coach Byun’s daughter, it was practically her obligation to show support for her father’s team, wasn’t it? She did not go to the university pool just so she could do her homework or study and maybe gaze longingly at Chanyeol. It just happened that her father’s favorite swimmer was very friendly. And if he always came to talk to her during her visits, that wasn’t any fault of hers. Right now she’s enjoying the company. 

She settled down on one of the poolside seats. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to sit by her feet and do some stretches. “Are you wearing makeup?” Chanyeol inquired peeking from below her.

“N..no?” She answered. “Well, a little…?”

Baekhyun and her mother went to the mall the weekend before to buy some dresses. After buying one she absolutely loved, her mother dragged her into a beauty shop and bought her some make-up to go with the dress. She said it’s high time for her daughter to put a little gloss and blush. 

“Don’t grow up too fast,” Chanyeol said thoughtfully. “I can’t ward off all the boys.” 

Ouch.

“No one to ward off.” Baekhyun said airily, as if she wasn’t bothered. As if Chanyeol not considering her as anything but a younger sister didn’t hurt. She rolled her eyes at the oblivious boy which caused him to pinch her cheeks again. 

“By the way, I got news.” Chanyeol excitedly shared. “I got into the national team! I’ll be training with them starting next year.” He proudly showed her the acceptance photo on his phone.  
Baekhyun was shocked yet proud at the same time. Chanyeol deserved that and so much more. But it also meant he wouldn’t be in the university’s swim team anymore. She won’t _see_ him anymore. 

“Congratulations! You’ll do great there.” She whispered. 

Chanyeol tipped her head up. “You’re not going to cry, are you?” 

Baekhyun pretended to be annoyed and pushed his hand away but he ended up holding her hand and looking intently at her. 

“Hey shortie, we’ll still see each other. I’ll come here from time to time.” He assured her.

“Who wants to see you!” She hid her eyes from him.

“Oh you don’t?” He teased and then he hugged her. “I’ll miss you the most.”

“Go and be the best swimmer out there,” Baekhyun said against his chest.

Five years seemed long but the seasons actually passed by in a flash. Baekhyun’s in her last year in university. With her grades, she easily got into the Journalism department. Being a coach’s daughter and having been exposed to sports all her life, she wanted to focus on sports writing. She felt she had done a good job in fulfilling all that she needed to do to achieve that goal. Right now, though, she was running late. Her final thesis included a lot of interviews and she was currently behind schedule. She speedwalked her way to the gym to meet her friend, Kim Jongin.

Jongin was the reigning university’s swimming 'prince'. Baekhyun agreed on that label. So far, he hasn't broken Park Chanyeol’s record but he certainly came close. He got into the same athletics program and she’s going to document his journey to being part of the national team as part of her thesis. 

“Sehun will be here in a moment.” Jongin informed Baekhyun after their interview. He has been pacing around while waiting for their other friend. “He’ll be driving us to the training center.”

“Yup, he told me." Baekhyun smiled fondly at the way Jongin is fidgeting. "Why are you so nervous? They already accepted you.”

“I don’t know. I want them to like me, you know?”

She smiled and patted him on the back. “Of course they’ll like you. You’re the nicest person I know.”

“You’re just saying that because you need me for your thesis.”

“There’s that.” She put away all her things when she saw the black sedan coming their way.

“Hey.” Jongin tapped on the door, riding shotgun. He leaned in to kiss Sehun on the cheeks.

“Hey, to you too.” Sehun smiled. “You ready?”  
Sehun looked at Baekhyun in the rear view mirror. She nodded and they went off.

Baekhyun watched from the backseat as Jongin patted Sehun's hand on the gear shift. The two boys shared loving glances and Baekhyun felt happy because of the role she played in bringing those two together. Baekhyun met Jongin through her father, his swimming coach. While she met Sehun through their shared classes, the younger boy being a journalism major himself. After finding out that they had so much in common, they all started hanging out together. Not long after Jongin and Sehun hit it off romantically, and the rest, as they say, was history.

The training center was huge. There were several athletes in their letterman jackets walking around in groups. Jongin showed identification to the guard posted in front. They parked and went out to meet the senior who was going to tour Jongin around. Baekhyun readied her recorder, she wanted to ask a few questions and document much of what’s going to happen.

“Hi, Jongin?” A deep voice called out from behind them. “Sorry, Minho is busy at the moment so I’m welcoming you instead. Welcome to the national team. Congratulations.” 

Baekhyun knew that voice. Missed hearing that voice. She quickly looked up from rummaging through her bag. Park Chanyeol stood there, handsome as ever, shaking hands with Jongin.

“This is Sehun and…” Jongin motioned to them.

“Hello there, Princess,” Chanyeol smiled warmly in her direction. “I know you.”

Jongin’s eyebrow raised at the familiar way Chanyeol greeted Baekhyun. “Ah yes, _Princess_ , huh?” Jongin gave Baekhyun a look that said there’ll be a lot of questions to be asked later. “I hope it’s alright that they tagged along.”

“It’s fine. We came from the same university anyway.”

“Ah, yes. You still hold the fastest 200m backstroke,” Jongin said with belated awe. “I don’t think anyone’s going to beat that any time soon.” 

Chanyeol shook his head. "I check on the records from time to time. You guys are getting good."

It took Baekhyun a lot not to show any emotion on her face as Chanyeol and Jongin chatted. She had to pretend that she wasn't overwhelmed by the knowledge that after five years of missing him, Park Chanyeol was but a few steps away.

“How are you?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun when Jongin was called to go through his documents.

Baekhyun looked up staring at her feet, “I’m fine.” 

“It’s been how many years?” Chanyeol asked. “Four years?” 

“And 8 months," she mumbled.

“How are you? You're in Journalism, right?”

Baekhyun was surprised that Chanyeol knew and even remembered. She did not often tell anyone about her dreams but in one of their chats along the poolside, the topic about her mother came up. Baekhyun told Chanyeol about her and how she never actually met her. Her dad loved her mother so much and always fondly told her stories of when and how they met. She was a journalist and was working on a story that required her to know how to swim. Her father was an instructor at the public pool she enrolled in. It was love at first sight for the both of them, her father said. But shortly after Baekhyun was born, her mother died of complications from giving birth. Her father then moved to a different town and built a new life as a swimming coach. Baekhyun saw her mother’s pictures and read her work and wanted to be like her when she grew up.

“Yes, I am. I’m doing my thesis now.”

“You’re in your last year then. Wow, I’m old.” Chanyeol chuckled. “What’s your thesis about?”

"Oh, it's--"

“Bae? Lets go?” Sehun interrupted.

“Okay, yeah. Be right there.” She called out. “Sorry, I have to get going. It was really nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, it was a really nice surprise.” 

It didn't take long before her two friends to ambush her once they got into the car. 

“Who was that? Your ex-boyfriend?” Jongin asked from the front seat.

“Our baby had a boyfriend?” Sehun asked, an eyebrow raised, mirroring Jongin's expression earlier.

“No, of course not. Just one of dad’s former students.”

“Oh, yeah? He looked like he wanted to murder Sehun when he called you Bae.” Jongin said with a chuckle.

“He… He always just looks like that." Baekhyun said, getting flustered with the way her two best friends are probing. She hasn't told anyone about her crush on Park Chanyeol. 

“Then why are you red?” Jongin teased.

“I am not!” 

Sehun looked doubtingly at her through the mirror. 

“Okay, so I had a crush on him. Before. Years ago. Big deal."

“Sooooo, is that why you don’t entertain other guys?” Jongin continued.

"Shut up. It's...not." 

"She hesitated." Sehun said. "Babe, don't you have a welcoming party next week? All your teammates would be there. I think Baekhyun should go for her thesis."

Jongin turned to Baekhyun again. "Yeah, we do. Your Chanyeol would be there I'm sure."

"He's not _my_ Chanyeol."

“But you want him to be.” A sly smile came from Jongin.

“Stop it. Anyway, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Sehun, you can drop me off right there, I need to buy something from the convenience store.” She didn't really have anything important to buy but she'd rather not talk about Chanyeol and her hopeless feelings for him years ago.

Jongin called Baekhyun the next day to tell her the swim team's schedule and to work out where they could meet for interviews. Before the call ended, Jongin reminded her of the party that coming Saturday.

“Wear something sexy.” Jongin teased. "You know, just in case someone is looking forward to see you."

“I’m not going. Enjoy.” 

Honestly, she didn’t want to see Chanyeol again. It was hard to get over her first love. Chanyeol went back to their school a few times the first year after he left. Then in the second year, nothing. She didn’t see or hear from him ever since. He probably got busy. She followed him through the news. She knew he was doing well, winning several medals at the nationals and at some international sports competitions. She was proud even though if they met again, she was probably a stranger to him. 

_He did remember you._

Yes, he remembered her and smiled at her like they have not seen each other for so long. Her heart fluttered at the memory. She found herself smiling and stopped. 

No! 

She didn’t like him anymore, did she? She shook her head. Chanyeol was just too nice.

“Hello Baekhyun!” Jongin interrupted her thoughts. “Did you daydream about Prince Chanyeol?”

Jongin was laughing. She could hear Sehun’s laughter in the background, too. “How are you my friends? You’re awful.” 

“We just know you very well.” Sehun cut in. “Baeby girl, come to the party! I’ll be bored there. All these swimmers talk about is swimming, swimming and more swimming.” 

“I have to work on my thesis, you know that.” 

“Hmmm, but it’s only for a few hours.”

Baekhyun felt bad for refusing to go but she just couldn't. “Next time, ok?”

“Fine, if you change your mind. Call us.”

Chanyeol missed all these buildings and the scenery inside the university. He hadn’t been there for years. Last time he was here, he met up with Baekhyun. He smiled. He remembered that day so well. He promised to come back but unfortunately, he wasn't able to. He got so busy with training and swim meets that he didn’t have enough time to go. When he was assigned to being a trainer, he got so much busier. 

He first went to the pool area to visit the team and his previous coach.

“Long time no see, hotshot!” Coach Byun slapped him on the back. “How’re things up there?” 

“Pretty good, coach. We have a national competition next week, hopefully I get in the top."

“As expected of my best student." Coach Byun beamed. "I heard you always get the top prize.” 

Chanyeol just laughed. He didn’t like to show off especially to the man who taught him everything he knew.

“I just always do my best, Coach.” 

“What brought you here this time?”

“Just visiting, I met the new guy, Jongin. I thought I missed this place, so I came to visit. Haven’t been here for a while.”

“Ah Jongin, he’ll be right here soon. His last class ends later than most students. I don’t mind. He’s as hardworking as you were so it’s no problem.”

“I’ll go ahead, Coach. It was really nice to see you again. I’ll come back more often.” He promised to share new training techniques next time before deciding to go to his old department's building. 

On the way, he saw Baekhyun walking towards him, looking intently down on her phone, typing quickly with her lips in a pout. He grinned and teasingly blocked her way. Predictably, she bumped into him and muttered a sorry before looking up. “Hey!”

“Hi.” He replied, still smiling widely.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Just visiting. You on the way to the gym?” 

“Yeah, my class just finished.” 

“Say, why don't we go to that new cafe near here and catch up…”

“Bae!!! Is your…” Jongin stopped as he spotted Baekhyun talking to someone. “Oh? Hello Chanyeol!” Jongin walked over to them. 

“Sorry, Chanyeol, Jongin and I need to go to the gym now. We’re a bit late.” She waved goodbye to him. 

“Wait, I’m going to see you this Saturday right? We’re celebrating our win and welcoming the newbies.” Baekhyun was so disarmed by his smile that she found herself nodding. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Alright! Go on! Coach Byun won’t be happy waiting.” He quipped. 

On the way home, Chanyeol stopped by the new cafe he heard about. He wanted to go in but he changed his mind. Maybe next time, he thought. With somebody to share coffee with.

“So what changed your mind?” Sehun asked her as she got into their car. 

“Oh no babe, it’s not what but _who_ changed her mind.” Jongin winked at his boyfriend. 

“You know what, I just changed my mind again.” She motioned to get out of the car.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Get in Baeby! Did you bring the sexy swimsuit we told you about?”

“No! Dad might have a heart attack if he knew.”

“Oh? But you considered it? That’s our girl!” Jongin was raising his fist in the air.

Baekhyun sighed. She knew there was a pool but she’s not really interested in swimming at a party. It just wasn’t her scene. Being friends with two of the most popular boys in their college, she would have been invited to several parties. But she was also the daughter of a teacher. People are afraid she’s going to spill on them. Jongin and Sehun would offer to smuggle her in but she was content with their own little parties in their houses. 

Chanyeol was talking with some upperclassman about their performance during their last outing when Baekhyun walked in with her friends. He was about to walk over but stopped on his tracks when he saw Baekhyun. He couldn't help but blink in surprise.

She was wearing a yellow knee-length, sleeveless sundress matched with a pair of simple white sneakers. 

Wow, when did she get so pretty and so… alluring?

Deep down, he knew she had grown older. It has been four years. She’s 21 now but up until this moment, she has always been the cute girl he saw as a younger sister. She was magnetic, bubbly and even back then, he had always wanted to be near her, to talk to her and know her thoughts. 

Now, somehow, with her shiny hair framing her soft face, Chanyeol had trouble seeing her as anything but a beautiful woman.

He was awaken from thoughts when Jongin came back to Baekhyun’s circle. One of her friends was bound to like her and court her and… okay, stop. He was too old for her anyway, at least too old to give her the sweet experience of first love. One of those boys could, should. He didn't even go to university anymore. 

After convincing himself that he could shake off the strange tightness in his chest, he took a deep breath and walked over to where Baekhyun was. She was nothing but a younger sister. He should always remember that.

“Hey.” Baekhyun, upon hearing his voice, looked his way. God, she was even prettier up close. She wasn't even wearing any makeup and her lips were so kissable already. He had to mentally slap himself so he could stop staring at them. Instead, he nodded a greeting at her. “Want me to get you a drink?” 

“Jongin already got us cocktails.” Sehun interrupted as Jongin handed her a virgin strawberry daiquiri. 

“Ah, how about snack?” 

“Oh, I’m not hungry, really.” She shyly replied. 

“I saw they have really nice cakes, maybe they have strawberry?” And he looked so boyishly handsome that Baekhyun nodded. Even if they didn’t have strawberry cake, it didn’t matter. “Oh, wait, they only have vanilla and chocolate.” Chanyeol bit his lip. Well there went the cake suggestion. 

“It’s ok, lets get one of each and share?” She suggested. 

“Ah yeah, ok.” Chanyeol got a slice from the two cakes and put it in one plate. They sat at a lounge chair outside near the pool. 

“Why did you get such big slices?” Baekhyun giggled. She sliced from the tip of the chocolate cake first. “Hmmm, this is good.” She caught Chanyeol staring at her and she blushed.

“Is there... anything on my face?” She self-consciously asked. 

“No! I...ah...it’s just...there’s nothing.” And maybe it was the light but Chanyeol looked like he was blushing and a bit embarrassed himself. 

“Baekhyun, I...do you think…?” 

“Yes?” Baekhyun slid closer on the seat they were sharing to hear better. 

Chanyeol suddenly touched Baekhyun’s face and stared at her eyes. He was coming a bit closer and Baekhyun closed her eyes. Was she going to be kissed? 

“Hey! Oop...” Jongin halted his steps and retreated, taking Sehun with him. 

She opened her eyes and Chanyeol’s back was straight again. He swiped his thumb on the left part of her lips.

“You had icing there.” He said and pretended to wipe his hands on his pants. Almost, he almost kissed Baekhyun. If he had not heard Jongin’s voice, he could have done it. _Chanyeol, get your act together!_ He berated himself.

“Are you ok?” Baekhyun asked, angling her face to the side and looking extremely cute in the process.

“Yeah.”

“What should we do now?” Baekhyun was finishing the last of the cake. “What do you do at parties?” She whispered. 

“Maybe I could show you?” Chanyeol pulled her to her feet and took her to the makeshift dance floor. Sehun and Jongin were already there. Chanyeol went to their side so Baekhyun could feel more comfortable. 

Her two friends taught her new dance moves while Chanyeol stuck to her side the whole night, laughing at them or being laughed at for dancing crazily. Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent the next few moments dancing, looking at no one but each other. They got tired soon enough so they both sat down and talked a bit about everything. Her life after university, his life as a trainer, and what he wanted to do after.

Several hours passed by in a blur. Chanyeol noticed that the people were thinning out. He looked at his watch and realized it was already late. He looked at Baekhyun whose eyes were getting droopy. 

“It's getting late. I’ll take you home.” Chanyeol stood up. Baekhyun looked around for Sehun and Jongin but it seemed like they left already. 

“Ok.” She agreed and went with him to his car. A few people bid Chanyeol goodbye on the way out. Baekhyun was getting sleepy which made her clumsily walk down the steps. She almost lost balance but Chanyeol was beside her immediately, grinning at her. 

“Careful!” Chanyeol's arm went securely around her waist to keep her upright. Baekhyun smiled back but she was now wide awake thanks to the sudden butterflies filling her stomach. Chanyeol was still holding her waist until they reached his car and held the door open for her. 

He went around to get in and started the car. The butterflies wreaked havoc in her stomach when Chanyeol leaned in and put the seatbelt on her. 

“Comfy?” He asked. 

“Hm. Yeah.” Baekhyun almost couldn’t answer, her throat was dry and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

Chanyeol kept at a slower speed than usual at this time of the night. He has someone precious to keep safe. 

Baekhyun was trying to calm herself throughout the ride. Chanyeol turned on the radio to cut through the silence. It's playing his favorite band. He hummed and tapped to the beat.

"You like Coldplay too?" She asked before belting the next line. Her voice was so good he couldn't help but sing along. 

They reached Baekhyun's house after one more Coldplay sing along. 

"Thank you." Baekhyun was opening her door when Chanyeol went out to open it himself. The butterflies were at it again.

They walked side by side to her door. 

"I had fun. Thank you." She said and when she faced him, he was so close. She closed her eyes again. Please let it happen this time. Please.

Then it did.

She felt the first touch of his lips on hers. Felt electricity going through her. So this was what a kiss felt like. Chanyeol's lips were rough, but they felt firm. Her first kiss, on their porch with the man she had always been in love with. There were tears in her eyes. 

The porch lights opened and they both sprang apart. She hid a smile behind her hand. "Good night!" She hurriedly said before going inside, without looking at Chanyeol. 

He was so doomed. His heartbeat was still beating so fast. He had kissed a few girls but he had never felt like this--the adrenaline rush, the electricity. He can still imagine her soft lips on his and god, what he would give to feel them again. 

He shouldn't have done that.

He banged his head on the steering wheel. What to do now?

Chanyeol looked at the open lights on what must be Baekhyun's bedroom before driving away. 

Baekhyun rolled on her bed and put her face in the pillows. She screamed. “Aaaaah! Best day!”

Should she tell Jongin and Sehun about tonight? But it was already late, they might be asleep. How could she sleep now? 

Her phone lit up on her bed stand. She took it and saw a text message from Jongin.“Are you home?”

She opened and replied. “Yeah, why did you leave me?” 

She was giggling when her phone pinged with a new message. This one from a new number she saved earlier, Chanyeol’s. 

“Are you still up?”

She hastily replied a yes.

“About earlier… _Still typing_ …" Baekhyun waited in anticipation. “I’m sorry. I should not have done that. I hope you forgive me.”

Baekhyun’s smile fell, he was...sorry? He didn’t want to kiss her? It was a mistake then?

She plopped her phone face down and screamed again to her pillow.  
“Aaaaargh!”

She was angry the whole morning the next day. Her father teased her of waking up on the wrong side of the bed. Her friends were teasing her about it being her red day. She couldn't help but feel her eyes water. Her friends saw her teary and miserable gaze and finally stopped to ask her in concern.

“What’s wrong Baeby girl?” Sehun asked, hugging her.

“Nothing.” She didn’t want them to know something so embarrassing.

“Alright, tell us when you’re ready. Don’t cry, you know I don’t like you crying. I’ll take his ass out. Oh wait, Jongin will take his ass out.” Sehun said even when she hadn’t mentioned who. She laughed and Jongin joined in on the hug. 

Chanyeol waited in his car outside the journalism building. He looked at the generous slice of strawberry cake he bought and hoped it was enough. He also wanted to give flowers but that was probably not the best given the situation he was apologizing for. 

He saw Sehun walking out with Jongin but no Baekhyun. He went down and went after them. “Hey, Jongin.”

“Hey, Chanyeol!” Jongin answered and Sehun raised an eyebrow at him. He guessed they now knew what he did.

“Do you know where Baekhyun is?” 

“Sorry, no. She rushed out after our last cla...ouch.” Jongin replied but stopped when Sehun elbowed him.

“We don’t know. Bye.” Sehun dragged Jongin away. 

Chanyeol stood there staring after the two. Jongin looked back and bowed to him saying sorry. He was still his trainer next year. He shook his head to mean it was ok. 

Well, he really fucked up. 

He walked around, maybe he'd have a chance to see Baekhyun. When it looked like she wasn't on campus anymore, he went back to his car. He would wait outside her house then. 

It started raining while he was driving. He parked outside Baekhyun’s house. There were no lights on and it looked like nobody was home. Still, he held onto the cake and got out of his car, running into the porch. He got a bit wet but the cake was safe which was what mattered.

He knocked, trying his luck. No response.

He sat on the front porch. If Coach Byun found him on this porch first, he didn’t know what he would say. The front door opened, he whipped his head so fast, he thought he'd get neck cramps.

“Chanyeol?" Baekhyun got a cute confused look on her face. "Why are you here?"

“Baekhyun!” He stood up and brushed off some of the water from his arms. “Hi.”

“You’re soaked!” Baekhyun hurriedly motioned for him to get in. 

“No, first, I…”

“If you say sorry again, I swear to god! I’ll smack you!” 

Chanyeol was taken aback by the outrage but Baekhyun looked so adorable at the same time so all he could do was smile. 

“Here.” He gave her the cake. 

“Is this your cake of apology? I don’t want it.” 

She walked away but Chanyeol followed her after closing the door. He was dripping wet so he tried to avoid stepping on the carpet and getting water on anything valuable.

“Hey, I don’t understand. Are you mad at me?”

She stopped and stomped her foot before walking up to him. “Yes! You! You! Argh! I’m so frustrated at you!”

“Ok, ok I get it. _That_ angry.” 

“No! You don’t get it.” 

Baekhyun moved her hand and Chanyeol thought she was going to slap him. Well, he deserved it. He did not expect Baekhyun to hold his face and to suddenly kiss him. 

God, those lips again. Imagining them last night was not enough. The real thing was so much better. 

She let him go. Her face flushed with anger… and maybe something else.

“Uhm...so…” He was still dazed from the kiss. Did it mean what he thought it meant? He looked at Baekhyun's eyes and the answer was right there. And perhaps, he actually already knew it. Even before the kiss. Even before they were apart for five years.

His feet moved on their own and his hands found the girl's slim shoulders. He leaned down for another kiss but Baekhyun evaded it.

“You get it now?" Baekhyun asked.

"I think I still need a few more clues."

Chanyeol couldn't hide his grin and for that Baekhyun hit him lightly on the chest. "Stop embarrassing me.”

“No really, I need a reminder.”

Baekhyun blushed harder. “No, you don’t.” 

“I do.” And when he leaned down to kiss her, she finally let him, kissing him back, proving she does get _it_ , too.

Chanyeol looked around from the diving block. Baekhyun waved at him from the front row of the stands while Sehun sat beside her. Jongin was standing a few blocks down. 

He rolled his shoulders and his arms while waiting for the signal to start. He was determined to win this. He looked back at Baekhyun again. _This is for you._

Baekhyun couldn't take her eyes away from Chanyeol. _Her Chanyeol._

“Go Chanyeol!” She cheered. 

One more lap. Chanyeol was still in the lead but Jongin was not far behind. 

It was a very close race. The margin was really small but at the last stretch Chanyeol edged forward and got closer to the finish line. His hand touched the edge first.

An eruption of cheers came from the spectators. Baekhyun jumped and hugged Sehun who was also grinning because for his first big event, Jongin already was a strong competitor, placing second.

Chanyeol got a towel from their coach and while drying his hair, he looked around to find his girlfriend. That sounded perfect. _Girlfriend._ He grinned, she should be so proud of him now. He deserved more than one kiss.

Sehun dragged Baekhyun over to where their boyfriends were. Suddenly, she was too shy to go over. It’s the first competition she went to since she and Chanyeol became a couple.

But Chanyeol had no such qualms about showing affection. He eagerly closed the distance between them.

“Congratulations!” She greeted him.

“Did I look handsome winning?” He smiled and bent down, presenting his cheek.

“What do you want?”

He tapped his cheek. Baekhyun looked around. Too many people.

“No.” She tried to walk away. Chanyeol laughed and snatched her into his arms.

“Oh no, you don’t.” He kissed her on the cheeks.

He wasn't really keen on too much public display of affection but maybe a little wouldn’t hurt. Chanyeol’s trainees cheered and Baekhyun hid her face against Chanyeol's chest.

“I love you.” He whispered tenderly to her ear.

“I love you, too.” She said the words against his heart.


End file.
